


Complicated

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Husbands are on it as always, M/M, Oh my the fluff, Oh my the love, Someone said on twitter that they hope Mark packed himself into Jacks' luggage so here i come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Mark decides to visit Jackson in China. It was supposed to be a surprise that didn't go so well.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Complicated

Mark usually wasn't for such big surprises like flying to China to see his husband. The worst part of his big plan was that he had no idea who Jackson would hang out with and when. Mark only hoped that he could slip into the apartment unnoticed. After New Year's Eve, which Mark spent alone, he thought about getting another dog, or maybe getting sleeping pills so he wouldn't have to face another separation awake. 

It was past seven when Mark exited the taxi with a small travel bag ready to climb the stairs and walk the rest of the way until his _home._ Even if someone asked, he had an upcoming fan meeting to cover his sudden visit to China. 

To get into the building should have been smooth and short; use the key Jackson gave him and wait for his husband. But as Mark finished the steps, he heard a familiar laugh that immediately brought a smile to his face. When he wanted to get closer, he saw his husband laughing and pointing at someone else under the street lamps. He was surrounded by people Mark didn't know. 

For the first time, Mark fully understood the book of Jackson's life; people around him, friends Mark didn't know, places Jackson never showed him, and a whole world that was still alien to Mark. Not like Mark never thought about _it,_ but he spent most of his life in Korea by chasing after the man who had many lives while Mark remained unchanged. 

And still, somehow, by jumping into a marriage, unprepared, young and lovestruck, Mark was also playing with two sets of cards. 

With each laugh and remark coming from under the street lamp, Mark was getting closer and closer to reality, where he just fucked up by hopping on the plane spontaneously. 

How long was he going to stay and stare from the dark like a total freak? 

Mark cursed himself and stepped back. 

"I'll be back…" Jackson said aloud, his voice ringing like hundredths of heavenly bells in his head. 

When Mark saw that Jackson is heading his way, he immediately turned around and ran down the set of stairs hurriedly. Why the fucking hell he reacted like that to his husband? Mark fixed the cap on his head and folded his arms on his chest, walking briskly down the road under the dim lights. There were hundreds of hotels in the city where he could hide unspotted.

In no way, in no reality, never-ever, Mark should've done what he had done already. 

Everything he ever had done felt so unintentionally complicated.

"Yien!" 

Mark shivered from surprise. The crazy amount of blood rushing into his cheeks made his heartbeat like crazy. How the _fuck_ Jackson assumed that the person standing in the dark of a foreign city is his husband? 

"Play it cool," Mark mumbled, refusing to turn around or stop. He could pretend he's someone else. 

Suddenly Mark's phone started to blasting a characteristic ring tone, exposing Mark's coward intentions. He fished his phone out of his jeans' back pocket and whined when he saw Jackson's name on the screen. 

He stopped on the track, sighing. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Jackson's voice was now so close that there was no way he could fool him anymore. 

Mark turned around, faking a smile on his face, "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Jackson's eyes were wide as he surprisingly stared at his husband, "what the hell was that?"

"What?" 

They looked at each other, and Mark could only guess what was going inside of Jackson's brain. He didn't look angry, though. And Mark still has the guts to ask _what_ after he just tried to escape from his husband. In which universe was this normal? 

"I saw you were standing there, and I was waiting, and then you just…" 

"I didn't want to interrupt your fun," Mark explained, but not even he could believe his own bullshit, so he gave up when Jackson gave him a knowing look, "I thought you'd be surprised. It seems like you are not."

Jackson's expression softened. He smiled, reaching with his hand to cup Mark's face, "when I saw you there, I thought that I'm the first person in the whole world who got drunk from an alcohol-free beer."

"You never know what they put in there," Mark shrugged, trying to stay calm and not expose the urge to wrap all of his limbs around his husband. 

"You should've told me," Jackson smiled softly, "why didn't you tell me you're coming?" 

There was always something magical, almost like taken away from a fairytale when Jackson looked at him while smiling. Mark could see the whole universe in one pair of eyes radiating so much love that Mark was scared for a short moment that Jackson is more than he should be, that he's more than Mark deserves. 

"I panicked, I'm sorry." Mark whispered, "you should go back to your friends."

"What are you saying now?" Jackson's thumb stroked his cheekbone, "we're going home, of course." 

"Jacks, I can go to the hotel. We don't—"

Jackson didn't let him finish, "stop talking, Yien." 

**

Mark watched from the shadows as Jackson excused himself from his friends, telling them that he has an unexpected visit and they shouldn't worry for him. Something beautiful rose in Mark's chest when he realized that Jackson didn't deny him or what was happening. When Jackson came closer and wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder, for the first time in too many months, Mark's self-esteem blossomed like a rose. 

They didn't talk until Jackson closed the door of his apartment. In the sharp lights of the hall, Mark could see his husband's face. It's been only a week, but Mark felt like he saw Jackson after a whole month. Even that wasn't a rare feeling for him.

"You always get me," Jackson smiled as he toed off his shoes. 

"How am I supposed to fight my loneliness without you?" Mark asked, standing fully dressed with his arms folded over his chest. 

"Hey…" Jackson said softly, "I don't want you to think I'm mad at you, alright?"

Mark lowered his head, grateful that he wore the cape so Jackson couldn't see his face. There was only so little he could pretend in front of his husband and so little he could bear without him. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Jackson's hands went up, cupping Mark's face and lifting it, "don't think I didn't." 

For a moment, Mark let Jackson pour all the love through his eyes. It was all he needed; to feel, hear, and be able to process the reality through touches. Jackson's palms were still cold, which stupidly contrasted with the warm, chocolate look he gave Mark. So absurd and unreal to feel what Mark felt and to be able to stand in there with the man he loved. 

It was the happiness that bubbled on the surface through all the misery Mark felt for himself. Jackson could do _that,_ and even more. 

"That's it," Jackson laughed when he saw Mark's lips stretching into a smile, "that's the spirit." 

"How are you so absurd," Mark giggled, "have you ever seen how are you looking at me?"

"How could I?" 

Both of them turned into a giggling mess. It was easy to fall in love with Jackson, but so hard to make him his. Mark would lie if he said that he didn't fight with his feelings, trying to stop them and ditch Jackson for anyone only to find out that it was too late, and it was useless even to try to think about someone else. Jackson was an element, and Mark didn't give a _fuck_ if he would burn himself, drown, or explode. All he wanted was Jackson. 

Jackson put down Mark's cap and ruffled his dark hair, "this is the best belated Christmas gift."

"I've already given you a Christmas gift," Mark handed him the travel bag so he could take off his shoes and jacket. 

"I don't care. You can give me Christmas gifts all year." 

"I'm a gift myself." 

Jackson was already walking with the bag into the bedroom, "you are!" 

Mark smiled for himself, rubbing his cold hands, "shit, it's so cold outside." He entered the living room with a feeling of nostalgia, "I haven't been here a whole year. It's crazy."

Nothing has changed to Mark's surprise. All the furniture was the same, even the vase with a fake rose bouquet he put on the stand in the living room's corner. It was like coming home after a year. However, his contemplation was interrupted when eager Jackson grabbed him from behind and turned him around, not giving Mark a second thought about what was happening before he pressed their lips together. 

"Strip, _please…_ " Jackson moaned silently, "please, I want you…"

 _That_ was quick, even for Mark. He tried to proceed with what was happening and connect the two different scenes to understand. When the shock was easing down, Mark returned the kiss, his hands slipping under Jackson's hoodie to feel the hot skin. He loved the feeling when Jackson flinched at the sensation of his cold palms.

It didn't take long, and Jackson was fumbling with Mark's belt, pulling it through the loops of his jeans and tossing it away on the floor. Mark didn't even notice when Jackson managed to unbutton his jeans, only when a hand slipped underneath the underwear, Mark's eyes flung open, and he almost bit Jackson's lip. 

"Fuck, you're cold." 

" _Oh, come on…_ " Jackson impatiently rubbed his dick, "I'll give you something warmer." 

To keep his words, Jackson pulled out his hand, grabbed Mark's hands, and led him into the bedroom. Gentle gesture as this one always brought Mark back from the chaotic atmosphere of his brain. Suddenly, Jackson's hands weren't so cold. 

Mark was bitting into his smile as Jackson stopped and sat down on the foot of the king-sized bed, pulling Mark closer. The intimacy was even thicker now when Jackson was holding Mark gently by his hips. With a smile, Mark placed his hands over Jackson's.

"You're wearing the wedding band…" Jackson suddenly said, snapping Mark out of his bedroom thoughts. 

" _Really_?" Mark played dumb, "how could that happen?"

Jackson tilted his head back, giving him a lost expression, the two doe eyes being something utterly else, extraterrestrial and godly. If someone asked Mark if love hurts, he would say _yes_ , because his heart could never accept the amount of love he felt for Jackson.

"You tell me," Jackson licked his lips, still looking at him like a lost puppy. 

Mark straddled his thighs with a smitten grin, letting Jackson support his lower back with one hand. Mark laced his fingers together, watching as Jackson observed his fingers – or more specifically – the ring. 

"Looks like I'm married," Mark cut off the comfortable silence, "is that a problem?"

"Who's he?" 

Mark sighed lovingly, "how to put it up…"

"Is he better than me?" Jackson rubbed his thighs, "does he kiss you better?" 

Mark shrugged, "kiss me again, and we'll find out." 

Jackson chuckled at that, gently taking Mark by his left hand and kissed the ring, "like this?"

"What are you doing?" Mark leaned their foreheads together, "what are you trying to do?"

"Stealing you away from your man." 

_How absurd,_ Mark thought, but he couldn't laugh or reply with a spiky comment. All he could do was loving Jackson with his whole existence and put as many feelings as he could into the next kiss. Mark inhaled slowly, taking as much of Jackson's presence as his body allowed him. It was easy to get lost in the heat of passion, in the taste of Jackson's lips. Mark pulled his hoodie over his head, breaking the kiss in the middle, leaving Jackson's expression ravished. 

"Did I succeed?" Jackson asked, his hands rolling up Mark's shirt to expose his skin. When Mark took off it too, Jackson pressed his lips over the left nipple, slowly moving south, leaving a wet path after himself. 

"I'm yours," Mark moaned. His fingers immediately went into Jackson's hair. 

"I meant if you're warm, but I guess this one is good too," Jackson chuckled before his tongue flicked over the nipple. 

"Jerk." Mark giggled, pulling Jackson by his hair. When the younger man whined in disproval, Mark found himself being dangerously unbalanced by the strong arms. Jackson rolled them around, almost making Mark fall on the carpet. There was _fuck,_ _shit,_ and _holy hell_ followed by Mark's throaty laughing as Jackson was trying to position them on the bed. It was so messy that Mark was glad that he didn't kick Jackson anywhere closer to his private areas. Soon with Mark lying on his back and Jackson kneeling between his legs, the battle was over. 

"That was a rough one," Jackson stripped himself off his sweater and sank lower, his groin rubbing against Mark's, "don't ever mention it." 

"I'll try," Mark laughed shortly, "I almost fell on my head."

Jackson turned his head away, trying to endure the embarrassment, "you didn't." he sucked on his bottom lip. 

"That was so unromantic, Jack…" Mark opened his arms for Jackson, who carefully laid down, supporting his body on his forearms next to Mark's head.

"Me saving you from falling on your head was the most romantic gesture ever!" Jackson kissed him, "now, you have to marry me." 

"Stop it," Mark giggled. 

"You have to divorce that man first," Jackson kissed him again, "like right now, at this moment…" he muttered between the butterfly kisses. 

"I _don't_ want to _,_ " Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, "I love him."

Jackson lifted himself, taking his body heat with himself, which made Mark whine. He let his arms slid to Jackson's neck. When there was no reaction, only Jackson staring at him and definitely plotting something, Mark used the moment to explore his husband's face, "how are you so beautiful?"

Jackson blinked at him and looked away to concentrate. 

"I love your nose," Mark pressed him down so he could rub their noses together, "and your whole."

"Stop," Jackson whispered breathlessly, "let me come up with something." 

Mark sealed his lips, waiting. 

"Why do you love your husband so much?" that was unexpected to hear. Even the tone Jackson used left Mark unsure about the other's intentions. 

"Because he makes my life easier to live," Mark answered, "he gives me so much of his love that I feel like the happiest person on the Earth."

Jackson was silent, and Mark didn't even try to interrupt his moment. All he did was gently massaging Jackson's nape, pressing his thighs against his sides, and quietly waiting.

"I think…" Jackson said after a while. 

"Yeah?"

"That we should try threesome with your husband."

It took Mark a second to get to the point where Jackson was waiting for him before he burst out laughing. 

"Oh god, I'm so happy you're here," Jackson buried his face in the crook of Mark's neck. The soft breathing tickled Mark and made him laugh even harder. He tried to push Jackson away, but his fingers were already poking and tickling. 

To solve the complicated, only required Jackson. 

Mark _knew_ that life with Jackson was simpler. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year.  
> I feel like this series is the best idea I could come up with. I don't need to write long, or thinking about the plot, markson does it instead of me. 😄  
> comments and kudos are always nice!


End file.
